


weary

by kvrosawa



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Exasperated, Purple Prose, evil within, have this scrap, stephano valentini, stephano valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: “Fuck that,” downturned lips, speech impeded - underlain with a tired growl. Conversation begets patience that the former detective didn’t think he had anymore. But being out of bullets meant that he had to talk his way out of a precarious situation. Too bad he had never been much of a negotiator.





	weary

_“You’re not even worthy of making into my art,”_ opprobrium flourishes amid each syllable, befouled enunciations, as though the very sentiment of the procured small talk was to be considered _offensive_ to the photographer. “Like a _statue_ _you are_ , your body stringent with the fatigue of playing this little game, _brutto e sporco.. Chi ti credi di essere?_ Please, keep running, soon, your body will atrophy into something _obscenely beautiful_ and I will splinter your bones and contort you into something _half-decent_ enough to spare a passing _glance_ at.”

Sebastian _winces_ accordingly. His very durable threshold for threats made by psychopaths _reaching its limit_ , and momentarily, he aspires that Stefano see the scowl flitting his demeanor, even past his reading frames. His hands ascend – fingers tousling his own hair in _frustration_ , coming away unclean, cut of his nails dark with gore, it might have been his own blood, albeit he couldn’t be _sure_.

 _“Fuck that,”_ downturned lips, speech impeded - underlain with a _tired growl_. Conversation begets patience that the former detective didn’t think he had anymore. But being out of bullets meant that he had to talk his way out of a precarious situation. Too bad he had never been much of a negotiator.

“How you stagger, onlooker, so unbalanced, ungraceful..” _disapproving._


End file.
